Outweigh
by JackToSquareOne
Summary: Jackson Frost was never the type to enjoy the company of people. Orphaned at age 7, losing his sister to adoption at age 10. No one bothered to learn his story. At least not until he met Elsa Halter, the girl who listened. The girl who heard. / "Happiness will surely disappear when you're sad, but always remember, the good outweighs the bad." Jelsa; modern!au; multi-crossover.
1. Transfer

**Hi guys! This idea hit me after reading some philosophy. (John Green books have some pretty philosophical shit, mind you.)**

**So, of course I'm excited for this story, and I hope you guys will be too. The rating may or may not change, depending on where the storyline goes, but I could just post a separate one-shot. No biggie.**

**But this is rated T for language. Just a warning.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sitting in the backseat of a shitty old Jeep was not what Jack had deducted as fun.<p>

Then again, neither was continuing to live in the hellhole known as Blank Street Orphanage.

He sighs a little and runs a hand through his hair, staring out the window as the frosty air seemed to fight against the glass.

Moving to the orphanage off of Eighth and Wickers was supposed to be a good change for him.

It would give you a chance to let go, they said.

A chance to open up, they said.

Yes, because Jackson Overland Frost definitely wanted to open up to the shitheads known as the humans around him.

Jack hated people. And people hated him. He liked that and he knew they liked it too.

At school, he was left alone. With a new reputation to create, and a whole new set of classmates, he was unsure about how he truly felt about all of this.

A little girl and her sister sat to the seats right of him. The only girls he ever decided were worth acknowledging.

Their names were Attiana and Tammy, if his memory served correctly. Attiana was the same age as himself, 17. Tammy was at the tender age of 6.

Personally, he preferred Tammy to Attiana. Tammy reminded him of his little sister, and strangely enough, he found it made him sort of happy.

And as for Attiana, well she was a little chatty, but she was a good listener. He couldn't remember how long it's been since everyone had started call Attiana by the name of Tooth.

Why? Well he never really cared to find out.

Both were sweet girls, he knew that well enough, but he'd still prefer to be at his lonesome.

Another thing that had him in such a grumpy mood was because of that fact that he was not only transferring orphanages, but also high schools. 'So long Arendelle Tech, hello Burgess HS! I really fucking hate you already! Have a nice day :)'

Jack sighs to himself, crossing his arms as the driver pulled up in front of another stupid orphanage.

He glares at the building, watching as the driver made her way inside, her heels annoyingly click-clacking the entire way.

"Hey Jack?" Tammy called from his far right. He nods his head to acknowledge her presence.

"Why are you always in such a bad mood?"

"I dunno, why are you so fucking perky?" He snaps.

"Jack!" Tooth scolds, furrowing her eyebrows.

A tap on his window surprised him. He turned to roll it down, his eyes cold and hard.

"Jack , I need you to either give up your seat and move to the front, or have someone sit on your lap."

"Well I sure as hell ain't moving."

The driver nods, opening the door. A small boy, maybe around 9 or 10, climbed inside.

His mousy brown hair and hazelish eyes sent both a warm yet painful pang throughout Jack's chest.

From his expression, Jack could tell the small boy was afraid, whether of him or moving in general, he'd never know.

He wrapped his arms securely around his waist as the car started up again, practically racing back onto the highway.

"Hey there little guy," Jack starts after an astounding minute of silence resonates throughout the car, surprising everyone. "I'm Jack, what's your name?"

"I-I'm Jamie." The small boy stammers, looking up at Jack.

"Well, hey Jamie, there's no reason to be scared, it's all going to be okay." Jack consoles. "I'll take care of you. You don't have to worry." He dares to let the ghost of a smile slip past his lips.

Jamie nods a little with a small smile of his own, settling himself comfortably in Jack's arms.

Putting his earphones in, Jack turned on his IPod. (A gift from the orphanage.) He stared out the window, and somewhere between "The Ballad of Mona Lisa," and "Planetary! Go," Jamie's body fell limp in his arms.

And somewhere through the chorus of "Still Breathing," Jack finally fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>Jack was awakened by a rough shake of the shoulder.<p>

He whines a little despite himself, groggily opening his eyes.

Tooth's pink eyes were staring down at him, somehow both comforting and stone-hard wrapped in one.

"Come on sleepyhead, you gotta carry Jamie inside." She says softly.

Jack nods, carefully unbuckling himself, scooping Jamie up into his arms. He climbs out, staring at the off-white building ahead of him.

The sign on the top read 'Wishes Orphanage.' The gold letters had lost their shine; they were faded and ready to peel off.

He puffs a cheek out in annoyance, holding Jamie close as he walked inside.

Some of the kids already inside immediately stopped and stared at him, a little bit fearful.

Then again, who would blame them? With his intimidating looks, and his oddly colored hair, kids tended to get scared easily.

So why didn't Jamie...?

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a loud laugh heard from a doorway. "Come, Jack, I will show you to your room."

Jack figured to just follow the loud man.

"I am Kris Claus, although most call me North. I am the owner of Wishes Orphanage!" He says happily.

He even laughs in a jolly tone for fuck's sake!

Jack didn't like it one bit.

He simply sighs, walking into the room North pointed out for him.

He freezes after just one step inside. He noticed there were four beds, two of which were already claimed, messy as only a boy could make it.

Great, just fucking great. That meant roommates. _Fucking great._

"Hi, I'm Wilbur!" came a voice to Jack's left. Surprised, Jack turns to look, seeing a boy with his black hair kept in a sort of coif/Elvis cross.

"And that's Hiccup!" Wilbur points to a boy reading in the far right corner of the room.

Again with the mousy brown hair, goddamn!

"Uh, I'm Jack and this-" he gently holds Jamie up a little bit higher. "-is Jamie."

"Nice to meet you Jack; can't wait to officially meet you Jamie!"

"Wilbur, will you shut up for just two minutes?! I'm trying to read!"

The two started arguing about something, Jack had no idea what. He didn't really care anyway.

Although...

"If you don't mind, how old are you two?"

This would probably be the most he'd ever say to the two.

Ever.

Wilbur stops arguing with Hiccup for the time being. "I'm 15, and since Hiccup actually likes reading for fun, I guess he's like 50 or something."

Hiccup tossed a spare book at Wilbur's head. "I'm 16."

Jack manages to stifle his smile. This might not be too bad after all.

But he still hated it.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! What did you guys think? I think it came out pretty damn good! I'm going to enjoy this! Hooray!<strong>

**Well, see you next update! c:**


	2. Her

Jack was staring opportunity right in the face.

Here he was, standing in front of the gigantic building known as Burgess HS. The HS stood for some guy's name, as far as he knew. Not that he cared of course.

Apparently he was enrolled here for educational purposes. Wishes Orphanage was just as close, if not closer, to his old high school as Blank Street Orphanage was.

But _nooo._

He was being forced to come to this hellhole. Damn.

He sighs and walks inside. People stared. People pointed. People gossipped.

Of course, why wouldn't they?

It's not every day you see a guy who looks like the literal version of Jack Frost, even sharing the name with the frosty tale.

Well, that is if they ever discovered what his name was. Which they wouldn't.

He honestly didn't give a fuck anymore. For once he was prepared for the first day of school. He'd gotten his schedule last night, as well as his locker combination, and he damn well was going to use them.

No amount of staring or laughing was going to steer him away from that.

He dialed his combination, glancing to both his left and right, only to see Hiccup walking towards him from the right.

If Jack had fangs, they sure as hell would have been bared right now, judging by the scowl he was giving Hiccup.

"I'm not here to talk, relax. My locker is just next to yours, that's all." Hiccup defends. "Although if you feel the need to attack me for it, by all means do so now, or forever hold your peace."

He was sarcastic, that's for sure. Jack wasn't sure if he found that as an enjoyable quality, or an annoying one.

Hiccup calmly opens his locker, and Jack notices there were more books in there than needed, and sketches were adorning the door. How did it all stay inside the locker?

"You draw?" He finds himself asking.

Hiccup raises a skeptic eyebrow, but he nods nonetheless.

He carefully closes the locker door, waiting for Jack.

"What are you doing?" Jack scowls once again.

"Waiting for you dickwad. What does it look like?" Hiccup says, a little sarcastically.

Yup. Jack officially found it annoying.

"Well don't."

"I kind of have to."

Great. Just _fucking _great.

Jack stares for a minute, before setting a few things in his locker before slamming the door shut, taking no heed to caution.

"Now come on," Hiccup starts. "We've an hour before class starts."

As the two walked ahead, Hiccup was shoved into a locker. He was then pushed to the ground without a problem.

"We've an hour? Wow Hiccup, I didn't think you could sound any stupider."

A guy with ginger hair grinned evilly at Hiccup and continued on his way.

Hiccup stands up and brushes himself off. He continues ahead, leaving Jack to grudgingly follow, shooting a glare back at the guy.

"Who was that?"

"That was Hans." Hiccup's tone made it clear that the topic should be dropped.

"I thought I'd introduce you to my friends. They're an odd bunch, but I think you'll like them."

Jack resists the urge to snort.

Hiccup leads Jack to a table that wasn't quite half-full yet. There were two girls, both of whom looked sort of similar.

One had braided strawberry blonde hair, the other with short brown hair. Both had shades of bluish-green eyes.

Wait, why the hell did he even care?

Actually snorting this time, Jack slides into a seat across from them, trying to keep his distance.

"Rapunzel, Anna, this is Jack. He's one of my new roommates."

"Hi, I'm Anna!" piped the strawberry blonde, reaching across the table to shake Jack's hand.

Jack immediately leans back, his eyes dangerous, murderous almost. "Don't touch me." He breathes.

"Jack has some issues." Hiccup tells them in a quiet, almost silent tone, taking a seat next to Anna.

Jack glares at him, before leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms.

He found himself clenching his fists. "Nothing gets past my ears asshole." He mumbles in a tone so low, none of the others had even noticed he'd moved a muscle.

Suddenly, the notes of a piano blared out of a phone speaker.

Someone's ringer.

Anna fumbled to pull her phone out of her pocket. "Hey." She started, before starting a conversation with whoever was on the line.

Hiccup, having already recognized the ringtone, thought nothing of the call, although Rapunzel asked the question Jack strangely found himself thinking about.

"Who was it?"

"My sister." Anna answered with a bright grin. Rapunzel seemed to brighten up. "Is it time? Is she here?"

"Wait what?"

Three heads turned to face Jack.

"What?" He was a little embarrassed when his voice cracked.

"You actually sounded the slightest concerned." Anna smiles happily.

"Congratulations." Hiccup mumbles sarcastically, looking back down at his book.

Anna swats his shoulder playfully, before looking at Jack, ready to explain.

"My sister and I are originally from Oslo. Our father was Norwegian and our mother was American. The two died a while back, but that left Elsa and I with a tough decision. She decided to stay with our grandparents in Norway, and I decided to move with my grandparents here, in Burgess."

Jack nods. He was only half-listening. He wondered why he even bothered to ask when he knew for a fact he would get bored.

"But she's transferring here today."

Hiccup's head snaps up, his wide eyes meeting Jack's.

"Damn it!" He shouts, jumping to his feet. He gives both Anna and Rapunzel a quick hug, giving Jack a two-finger salute before running off.

"Where's he going?" Jack asks the girls.

Anna shrugs. "Probably to meet up with Astrid."

"Astrid?"

"His best friend." Rapunzel explains.

Jack nods, biting his lip for a moment before a tap on Anna's shoulder caught his attention.

He followed the pale arm up to finally see who the person was, a bit shocked by her beauty.

She had hair almost as white as his own, her eyes were a bright shade of sapphire.

Anna glances up, before letting out a squeal so loud the entire cafeteria fell silent. She bounced to her feet, jumping into the girl's arms.

"Elsa! I missed you so much!" She happily exclaimed.

Once Anna had let go, Elsa turned to Rapunzel first.

"Rapunzel, so great to see you again." The two of them hugged.

How did they know each other?

Meh, he didn't really care.

Elsa then turned to face Jack. She stepped around the table and approached him. She holds out her hand, thankfully in a much calmer manner than Anna had.

"I'm Elsa, Elsa Halter. And you are?"

Jack looked up at her, his arms still crossed.

"That's Jack, he doesn't like to be touched." Anna piped up from behind her sister.

Elsa was a stubborn one, he noticed. She kept her hand outstretched, an eyebrow raised. "Oh?" She gives him a sort of knowing smile.

Jack shrugs a little, reaching out and shaking her hand.

_This doesn't make us friends, Princess. _He suddenly found himself thinking.

_Because I, Jack Frost, am **not** looking for friends._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, well that went by better than expected. <strong>

**Anyways, I'm so confuseddd. **

**I was hoping to incorporate some of the ships I personally ship, two of which are either unpopular or unheard of. **

**So I was hoping for an opinion. **

**I was wondering if I should be different and add in Hiccanna (Hiccup and Anna) rather than Hiccstrid, or would that upset any of you?**

**Also, I for one do not ship Wilbur and Violet. I mean I do a little bit, but I was hoping this would give me the chance to add in Wilbur and Mavis from Hotel Transylvania. I have no idea why I ship them, I just do. **

**That's all, but I thought I'd ask what you guys would like to see, so I can keep you guys happy. **

**Thank you to the few who reviewed, favorited, and followed!**


	3. Smile

Jack didn't know how, but he was sandwiched between Elsa and Rapunzel as they all headed to class.

Anna was walking next to Hiccup, the two chatting about something that he, once again, didn't care about.

Elsa and Rapunzel, on the other hand, were discussion something he enjoyed, something he would actually talk about. Maybe.

It was music.

Unable to do anything but walk and listen, Jack took note on the girls' favorite bands.

He noticed Rapunzel liked bands like One Direction, The Vamps, The Wanted. They were alright, just not his style.

Elsa, now she was a different story.

Her music taste was one so similar to his own, yet it managed to be completely different at the same time.

Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy, Mayday Parade, Three Days Grace, Green Day, with a mix of 5 Seconds of Summer, Katy Perry, and Ariana Grande.

It intrigued him, to say the least.

"And what about you Jack?" Elsa had asked him, smiling softly at his blank expression.

He simply raised his eyebrows, but effectively kept silent. He wasn't in the mood t bring up his music preference anyway.

Rapunzel seemed to wave it off without a problem, but Jack couldn't help but notice Elsa's quick look of disappointment, before determination sparkled in her eyes.

He raised his eyebrows.

There was something about her.

Something about her.

"Well, this is where Anna, Punzie, and I have to stop." Hiccup said. Jack and Elsa turned to face him.

"To get to your first period, head straight then make a right. It's the first door to the left."

"Thank you Hiccup." Elsa speaks for the both of them, as the three sophomores separated.

"So, what was the big deal?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Why did you just ignore me?" Elsa asked Jack, eyebrows raised.

Jack simply shrugs, daring to shoot her a half-hearted grin. It was meaningless, of course.

Elsa sighs and continues walking ahead of him.

He raises his eyebrows. He wasn't sure whether to be on guard or not. With only knowing her for not even a full hour, he'd learned that she was always planning something. And that something may or may not be a good thing.

He follows her into the classroom, sighing a little once he realized they had history first period.

He fucking hated history.

Taking a glance around the room, Jack discovers that the seat next to Elsa was now the only seat left.

He slides into it, albeit grudgingly, and just in time too.

As the teacher started continuing whatever the class had been learning, Jack realized the teacher would soon notice them.

"Alright class, we have two new students." The teacher, Mr. Peters, explained.

_Spoke too soon. Damn. _

"Their names are Jack Frost and Elsa Halter. Would you care to introduce yourselves to the class?" Elsa stands up to speak, while Jack waves at the class half-heartedly. Scratch that. He waved with no emotion whatsoever.

Elsa gently bumps his shoulder with her own. Jack snorts, before looking up at her. "Hi, my name is Jack Frost, and that is all you need to know." He says in a monotone, making a few girls in the class giggle.

As Elsa started to introduce herself, Jack decided to pull out his pencil and start to sketch in his notebook.

He tilts his head to the side, starting to draw the outline of her head. He drew the wisps that were her bangs.

He drew her choppy, straight hair, her round eyes. He drew her toothy grin.

He drew her body, the jeans and brown shirt she loved to wear.

But then, he started to distort the picture.

Little lines dotting the outline, small spikes around her facial features. She was a memory, that's all she would be. He'd never get to see her smile again, or hear her laugh.

Why couldn't those people adopt him too?

Pulling out a green Sharpie, he carefully writes her name across the paper.

_Carrie Jane Frost._

Now pulling out a red sharpie, he writes out a little message.

_Little sister. Definition? My best friend._

Jack tilts his head and signs the bottom, glancing over at Elsa. He noticed she was studying a script, writing notes on it with a bright blue pen. He scrunches his nose, actually a little curious about what she was doing.

Jack turns to the next page, writing on the paper.

_'Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, Three Days Grace, Mayday Parade.'_

He slides the spiral toward her.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, before writing back a neat

_'What?'_

Jack smirked a little, so small no one saw.

_'Those are my favorite bands.'_

He slides it back, glancing at Elsa as her eyes widened. She looks at him and smiled so brightly, it put the sun to shame.

She draws a cute little smiley face on the paper, before writing out a messy little _'Yayy! c:'_

Jack shakes his head as his shoulders shook with a chuckle. He decided to write back, because why not? It's not like that changed anything between them.

_'What's the script for?'_

_'A musical I'm auditioning for.'_

Jack raises his eyebrows in surprise.

_'What is it?'_

Elsa flashes him the title, before going back to studying.

_**The Little Mermaid. **_

That was Carrie's favorite.

He frowns a little, turning the page back, running his hand along the sketch.

Suddenly, Elsa's smile popped into his head, causing him to smile himself. She had a gorgeous smile.

_Shit. _

_Jack. Stop smiling. _

_No. _

_Stop it. _

_What is she doing to you?_

_STOP IT!_

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so far this story has gotten positive reviews. Thank you!<strong>

**And there's a little Easter Egg from a previous story of mine, if any of you notice it. **

**Also, sorry this is so rushed, I wrote it last minute. /.\**

**I probably won't get to update tomorrow, so Merry Christmas!**

**See you guys next time!**


	4. Thoughts

**Hey guys, I'm back! I hope you all had a happy new year! This chapter is just everywhere, I love it cx **

* * *

><p>"Elsa this is stupid."<p>

"No it most definitely is _not_! You want to date her, don't you?"

"Well yeah... But she's your sister!"

"So?! You have my approval."

"I need your grandparents' approval!"

"Our grandparents love you!"

"Well what about the ones in Norway?!"

"That's what Skype is for, doofus."

"Damn."

Sitting between an arguing Hiccup and Elsa was not fun.

Jack could tell you that first hand.

"Besides, Anna would never go out with a nerd like me." Hiccup sighs dejectedly.

"Hiccup, that's not true!" Elsa persists.

"No, no. The dweeb is right."

Elsa turned to look at Jack, hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised, her hip cocked. Damn did she look fine.

_Snap out of it._

_But she looks so se-_

_Jack, snap the fuck out of it!_

He shakes his head a little, resisting the urge to pound his fist against his own skull.

"What's that supposed to mean, smartass?"

Jack snorts as he rolled his eyes. "He is a nerd." He said plainly.

"Gee _thanks_ for strengthening my self-esteem."

"Anytime Hicc."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh I know."

Elsa rolls her eyes at the two of them.

"But he's also wrong." Jack adds, looking down at his sketchbook, starting to sketch the scenery of the school garden, where they were sitting.

"Wait, what do you mean?" If Hiccup knew how to correctly snap at someone, then his tone would definitely be under the 'aggressive snap' category.

"Any girl should consider herself lucky to date a guy like you."

Hiccup grins brightly at Jack, although his hazel eyes expressed confusion and his eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"What?" Jack questions, not looking up from his sketch, a little annoyed with the silence for once.

"Did you just compliment Hiccup?" Elsa asks, her eyes wide and jaw slack.

Jack dares to glance up at her, mentally cursing himself repeatedly.

He tried not to get lost in her sapphire gaze.

_She was just so..._

_Just so..._

"Hot."

Elsa did a double-take, eyes still wide with surprise. "What?!" She asked him. He could've sworn she was blushing.

"Hot. As in its hot outside?" Jack says smoothly, although that wasn't the least bit true. It was relatively warm out, so the excuse worked well enough, he guessed.

Both Elsa and Hiccup seemed to accept his answer.

With an inaudible sigh of relief, Jack continued to sketch.

* * *

><p>Heading back to the orphanage proved to be pretty easy.<p>

Jack had to pass by the local park, glowering in disgust as he watched people converse.

To think he looked that stupid just a few hours ago made bile rise up his throat and his heart stop a little before proceeding to thunder in his chest.

Then it just started to skip a beat or two when he remembered just who he was talking to.

Elsa.

He didn't know what to feel at this point.

Anger? Hatred? ... _Joy?_

He opens the door to the orphanage, heading to his room and storming in, feeling the need to scream into his pillow.

Of course, when he slouched on his bed, he resorted to facepalming repeatedly, mumbling curses all the while.

"If I didn't know you as well as I do, I would've thought you'd gone insane."

Jack groaned, shoving his face into a pillow.

_Wilbur you know nothing about me. Nothing._

"Go away Wilbur." He muffles.

"Can't, homework." The younger boy probably didn't mean it, but he was suddenly being the slightest bit sassy.

Jack groaned again as he listened to the shuffling of papers.

Then everything settled down and Jack could finally let out a breath through the peace and quiet.

He heard Wilbur take a deep breath—why was he so close?—and poke Jack's shoulder to catch his attention.

"Could you help me with my algebra?" The sophomore asked timidly. "I mean, Hiccup told me you were great at math, so I just thought-"

Jack shoved the pillow in Wilbur's face to shut him up. "Sure, I'll help."

"Thanks." Was his drowned out reply.

After about an hour of explaining the quadratic formula and putting the damn thing to practice, Jack had helped Wilbur successfully complete his algebra homework.

"Geez, it's been forever since I've done that. What class are you in anyway?" The next noise escaping his lips would pass for a genuine laugh, to anyone really.

But Jack knew it was forced.

Wilbur grinned brightly. "I'm in Algebra II, the advanced math class."

Jack nods, not really caring. Why did he even ask anyway?

His ever-moving eyes scanned the room, noting the mess on his and Jamie's bed, whereas Hiccup's looked untouched.

The other two hadn't been here since he'd gotten home, he realized.

"Where are Hiccup and Jamie?"

Wilbur voiced Jack's own thoughts.

Jack shrugged, not at all attempting to continue the conversation.

"Hey Jack, can I ask you something?" Wilbur's voice softened, as if he knew Jack was fragile.

Jack nods again, raising an eyebrow. Something was up.

"Are you bipolar?" Wilbur asked.

Jack's eyes widened. Wilbur immediately took that as a sign of panic.

"Not that it's bad or anything, I was just curious!" The boy says quickly.

Jack bites his lip softly, chewing on the inside of it. "Just the slightest." He mumbles, of course not loud enough to hear.

He had a small case, nothing too severe.

The white haired teen shrugs and leans back onto the bed, plugging in his earphones.

That shut Wilbur up quite effectively.

_Good._

Throughout the chorus of "Animal I Have Become," Jack was secretly worried about the other two.

Hiccup was his... Well he wouldn't say _"friend."_ Hmm... Maybe like a go-to guy? Eh, whatever. Hiccup was his acquaintance if that's how you want to put it.

And Jamie...

Don't get Jack started on Jamie.

Jack had basically adopted the ten-year-old as his little brother. Jamie had even resorted to sleeping with Jack on all occasions, just because he felt safer. They were almost inseparable, it seemed.

Soon, the door was opened. Just as soon as that happened, it was slammed shut with a clash. Jamie, unfortunately a little scared, rushed to Jack and climbed in his arms.

Jack pulled out his earphones and listened to the quiet sobs of rage coming from the fourth roommate.

Yup. Hiccup was home.

But for some reason he was pissed, emotional, upset, and God knows what else.

_God. Damn. It._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, well this chapter was fun to write. We learned a little more about Jack, his relationship with Jamie, and we learned that Wilbur is a little nosy. And that Hiccup is upset. Don't forget that. Until next time~<strong>


	5. Bonding?

**Hey guys! This chapter has some major character development, and some major plot points, so yay! And I made this chapter a lot longer... YAY! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>He had been sitting there for hours… or minutes…. Days?<p>

Jack didn't really know, nor did he actually _care. _

Sighing, he wondered if Hiccup's sobs and sniffles would never seem to cease.

Deciding to figure out what was wrong, the white-haired teen climbed out of his bed and tiptoed over to Hiccup's.

Jack hesitantly placed a hand on his roommate's shoulder, feeling Hiccup tense up.

Hiccup sniffled and wiped his eyes on the inside of his wrist, as Jack sat down next to him.

"She…. She's dating that… that _bastard." _He hiccups.

Ironic, wasn't it?

"Who… Anna?" Jack spoke in a soft tone, almost afraid that Hiccup would break if he spoke any louder.

Hiccup starts to sob again, burying his face into Jack's shoulder. He weakly nods, clenching his fists tightly.

"Is she dating Hans?" Jack dared to ask the question, but Hiccup didn't so much as let out a whimper. He simply nods again, his voice breaking.

"How could she do this to me?" he cries. "She knew he bullied me! She knew it!" his voice rose as he snapped, but then it retreated back to a soft sob.

Jack frowned, completely unsure of what to do.

Maybe he could go by his emotions... just this once...

He wraps an arm around Hiccup, pulling the smaller teenager in for a comforting hug. Hiccup clung to his hoodie like a small child would.

It was amazing how Hiccup went from his sarcastic, self-supportive self to this, a sensitive, fragile boy.

Hiccup rested in Jack's embrace, his breathing starting to return to normal, albeit a few sniffles.

Jack felt something inside of him. This felt like when he would comfort Jamie from his nightmares. Or… dare he even think it? How he would help Carrie when she would cry for the loss of their parents.

This almost felt like old times.

He tensed at the thought, stifling a sob of his own. He'd gotten good at hiding his emotions, but occasionally they would break beyond his control, and he would spiral into his own shitty thoughts.

Jack holds up a strong demeanor, tempted to push Hiccup away. He was just about to do that too, but his roommate was already asleep.

Sighing in relief, Jack finally let a tear slip, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p>Waking up stiff and sore, Jack looked down to see Hiccup silently crying in his sleep.<p>

Jack frowned softly, before squirming out of the boy's grasp, climbing off the bed to glance behind him.

Hiccup was still sleeping. Thank god.

Hurrying to get ready, Jack struggled to scribble down a note for Hiccup, just in case he woke up in a panic.

'_Heading to school. I'll tell Anna you got sick or something. Call (or text) if you need anything, even just to talk. –Jack'_

After he'd finished, the teen rushed out the door, anxiety eating away at his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Walking into school proved to calm his thoughts, if only a little. Searching the area, he rushes ahead to first period, not sure if he was excited to see Elsa.<p>

History was stupid anyway. Seriously, it was art history. Who wants to learn about that?

Well, he did learn it at one point. He did use art as his escape when the situation was dire. But that was beside the point.

Sliding into his seat, he gives a deft wave to the pretty platinum blonde, taking out his textbooks. Elsa smiled softly once he'd sat down, he saw it out of the corner of his eye.

After pulling out his sketchbook, Jack let himself glance over to Elsa, as she was taking notes on the teacher's lecture.

Letting a small, almost non-existent smile pull at his lips, he pulled out his sketchbook and started sketching his sister. Oddly enough, this time he had drawn her face, he'd drawn everything he could remember.

He slammed the cover over the drawing, hoping no one would notice, and thankfully no one did. He groaned to himself, wishing the day would be over already. And apparently fate agreed with him.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Jack pulled it out and discretely checked his texts. It was Hiccup. Jack shoves his phone back in his pocket and raises his hand.

The teacher, pleasantly surprised to see his hand up, points to Jack. "Yes, Jackson? Question?"

Jack flinched as he heard his name, before clearing his throat. "Um…" he starts timidly, making a few girls giggle. Panic welled up inside of him, making his stomach churn. "May I go to the nurse, I don't feel well."

The teacher looked disappointed, like he knew something Jack didn't. She nods and dismisses him, and he quickly got up. He slings his backpack over his shoulder, heading out the door.

Looking back for just a moment, he catches sight of Elsa waving at him. And he accidentally allows himself to smile at her. Before he could see her reaction, he was gone.

Now quickly heading to the boys' restroom, he rushes inside. Yanking out his phone, he calls Hiccup. Nervousness settled in his stomach, his panic levels rising. He. _Fucking. **Smiled. **_At. _Her. _

Why the hell did he even _do_ that?!

Just as Hiccup answered the phone, Jack felt the bile rise up into his throat. Rushing into a stall, he puked a little (okay maybe a lot), his body convulsing.

Sometimes, anxiety was a bitch. Scratch that. It always _was _one. Wiping his mouth, Jack flushed, putting the phone to his ear.

And Hiccup's panicked voice was heard. "Did you just puke? Are you okay?" Jack nods, before remembering Hiccup couldn't see him.

Biting his lip for a minute, Jack answers, his voice a little hoarse. "Yeah, I did. But I'm fine. Are you okay?" "Yeah, I just feel a little like meh. Thanks for last night."

Hiccup sounded so broken, and Jack really wished he couldn't sympathize with him. But alas, he could. And very well at that.

"A-anytime." Jack stammers. "What'd you need?" "Oh, well the orphanage is pretty bare right now, aside from the workers and the really young kids. Think you could ditch and come back?"

Jack contemplates his answer. "Of course I can, I'll be there soon." He ends the call and heads to the nurse's office. She'd surely send him home. He was sick, as far as she'd be able to tell.

Walking in, he just told the nurse he'd gotten sick and she checked his mouth and eyes and a bunch of other stupid shit, before she made him sit down.

Grumbling to himself, Jack frowned softly, crossing his arms as the nurse wrote him a note. Then, he saw Elsa peek her head in, looking a little worried.

Jack felt sick all over again, before he gave her a look as if to say _'What the fuck are you doing here?'_

Elsa ducked out of view and texted him. _'Teacher said to check on you, to make sure you weren't lying.' _

Jack's frown deepened. Did the teacher not trust him? Before he could reply, the nurse yanked him to his feet and sent him out the door, shoving the note into his hands.

Elsa looks up at him. "What happened?"

"I'm being sent home." Jack said, before heading to the door.

"Can I come with?"

Jack stopped in his tracks, turning to face her. "What?" he murmurs, spinning around on his heel.

"I mean, I'm concerned about you. I want to make sure you're gonna be okay."

"I'm fine Elsa, really." He says, before turning around on his way again. "Please?"

Her voice cracked, making Jack tense.

_Dear God don't let her cry. She doesn't deserve to cry. _

Sighing, Jack nods a little. "Fine, fine. May I ask why you're so stubborn and willing to cut class?" he continues walking, not waiting for her to catch up.

She did though, and she shrugged. "I get the feeling you aren't just sick. That's all."

Before he could correctly think of an appropriate response, Jack blurts, "Did you know Anna is dating Hans?" Elsa looked confused. He should have figured she'd have no idea who Hans was.

"Hiccup's bully?" He facepalms at his own stupidity. She's gonna freak, he just knew it.

Elsa freezes in her tracks, forcing Jack to yank her along. He flashed the nurse's note to the office lady just to avoid questioning as they exited the school.

"_What?!_ How could she do that to him?!" Elsa demanded. Jack shakes his head and shrugs.

"I hope you know we have to walk to the orhpanage." Jack tells her to break the silence.

"Orphanage?" Elsa asks as Jack leads the way.

"Yeah, my sister and I were orphaned ten years ago."

"You have a sister?" Elsa asked him, tilting her head to the side.

Jack bites his lip and nods. "Well, I did. She was adopted three years after we were sent to our first orphanage."

Elsa places a hand on his shoulder, much like Jack had done to Hiccup the previous night.

Ignoring the butterflies that welled up in his stomach, Jack changes the topic. "So, about that musical you were auditioning for..?"

Thankfully, he got his desired response. Although, he didn't miss Elsa's look of disappointment in her eyes, before he face practically radiated happy.

"I got the lead! I'm playing Ariel, and I'm so excited!" she beams.

Jack couldn't help but smile again, as she went on and on in a bubbly tone.

"Well, in that case, do you mind singing for me?"

Elsa rolls her eyes, before she shrugs. "Is that your way of trying to get me to shut up, Mr. Jackson?" she sasses, grinning.

Jack smirked in spite of himself. "Maybe, maybe. So what do you think? Could you?"

"That depends, if I do, you have to tell me more about yourself afterwards. Do we have a deal?" Elsa asked him.

Nervousness shot through him, but he was not about to back out. He didn't want to look weak in front of her, of all people.

For the first time, Jack was glad that he had said-

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Aghhhhh I'm dying of feels here guys this was so feelsy for me! I hope you all like it! Until next time! Thank you to all who have favoritedfollowed/reviewed. I love you all!**


End file.
